This Ain't A Love Song
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Danny y Sam está saliendo hace un año. Pero todo se acaba cuando Danny decide alejarse ya que Sam corría peligro estando a su lado. Songfic ONESHOT SxD . Reviews!
1. Danny Phantom

**¡¡¡ Hola a todos!!! Bueno, me presento, soy Debs (también conocida como Debbie-BP) y este es un songfic, con la hermosa canción del fantástico Bon Jovi, "This Ain't A Love Song" o en español conocida como "Como yo nadie te ha amado". La verdad, hice este fic por muchos motivos, entre ellos que esta canción es muy romántica (me encanta Bon Jovi), otra razón es que me gusta Danny Phantom y otra razón es que hoy no tuve un día maravilloso, y yo me inspiro más cuando estoy triste o no estoy muy feliz conmigo misma. Este es mi primer fic en Danny Phantom ( He hecho otros de Jimmy Neutron) así que no me maten si el fic no es de lo que esperaban…. Sin más preámbulos, el fic….**

**Como yo Nadie Te Ha Amado**

**Autora: Debs**

_This is Ain't A Love Song" _

Era una fría y deprimente tarde de otoño, época en que los árboles dejan caer sus hojas marchitas, que luego son arrastradas por el viento, como si éste quisiera deshacerse de las apenadas marcas de que alguna vez salió el Sol. Debajo de un sombrío pero acogedor árbol, se encontraba un chico de no más de 15 años, de ojos azules como el océano y pelo negro, como el infinito espacio. Su nombre era Danny, Danny Fentom, más precisamente. De a ratos, sollozaba, y pronunciaba palabras sin sentido alguno. Pero sólo eran llevabas por el viento, pues fuerzas no le quedaban. Y ganas de vivir, tampoco.

"_Mi vida no será la misma sin ti. Pero es lo mejor, si de verdad te amo, debo dejarte"-_ Pensaba Danny, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que lo que había hecho era sin duda para su bien.

-----_Flashback-------_

"**Danny, ¿para que me citaste aquí, y tan urgente?"**

"**Bueno, Sam…yo…yo quería decirte algo"** – Le dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos violetas de la chica gótica, quien lo miraba con dulzura.

"**Yo también, Danny…"** – Comentó con una tierna voz Sam.

"**Pero lo mío es más importante…"** – Insistió Danny, pensando en que si Sam seguía estando allí y mirándolo de esa forma tan conquistadora, no podría decirle lo que le iba a decir.

"**Ya Calla" **– Sam posó sus dedos suavemente sobre los labios de Danny, tratando de detenerlo, y así poder ella seguir hablando – "**Hoy hace un año que estamos saliendo, ¡Feliz Aniversario!"**

Danny sólo atinó a mirar sus labios, que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él, cada vez más deprisa, y cuando ya estaba por sentir su calor, detuvo a Sam tomándola de los brazos.

"**¿Qué sucede Danny? ¿Acaso no lo recordabas?" **– Preguntó la chica de ojos violetas, de una forma pasiva y calma.

"**No, yo si…si, lo recordaba. Pero creo que esto no puede seguir, no así."** – Danny, pese a que estaba mirando el suelo, pensó que Sam lo miraba confundida, alzó su vista y lo comprobó.

" **A qué te refieres, Danny?" **– Preguntó Sam, como si no comprendiera nada de lo que sucedía.

"**Debemos alejarnos…terminar todo aquí." **– Comentó con una voz temblorosa, el chico medio fantasma. Temblorosa, porque él realmente la amaba, y sólo lo hacía para proteger a Sam, ya que ella últimamente estaba muy expuesta a los ataques de los fantasmas. La solución, pensaba él, era que él continuara su vida sin ella, si la quería de verdad, y si no quería que le sucediera nada malo.

"**Danny, yo…no, yo te ….te amo"** – Su mirada ahora estaba enfocada directamente a Danny, quién trataba de aparentar que no le importaban sus sentimientos.

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,  
ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar,  
no, no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar._

"**Danny Fentom, no me puedes hacer esto. Yo…yo…hice todo por ti" –** Trató de pronunciar Sam, aunque no podía, ya que sobre sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas de sal por un amor que en el pasado la había cautivado por completo, y que en el presente, lo seguía haciendo.

_Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves,  
para aprender hay que caer,   
para ganar hay que perder,  
lo di todo por ti._

"**No fue suficiente. No eres lo que buscaba…y quizás te amé, o quizás sólo estaba confundido" **– Mintió penosamente Danny mientras su pie se movía arrastrando las hojas que caían del árbol que se ubicaba en el centro de la plaza de Amity Park, lugar donde Danny la había citado a Sam.

"**No puedo perderte así, Danny"**

"**Creo que así será" **

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

"**No, Danny, yo te amo, te amé, y creo que no fueron en vano las veces que lloré por ti porque por ti daría la vida" **

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby._

Ahora Sam se veía envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, era suficiente, ¿Que podía hacer ella, sabiendo que a Danny no le interesaba más? Nada. Sólo refugiarse en su mundo imaginario, donde la tristeza no exista. Pero desafortunadamente ese mundo no existía. Y la vida, no era tan fácil.

"**Lo siento, Sam. Debo irme" **

"**¿Así? ¿Te irás así?" – **Preguntó Sam, esta vez adquiriendo más firmeza en sus palabras.

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

_Cada hora, una eternidad,  
cada amanecer, un comenzar;  
ilusiones nada mas,  
que fácil fue soñar._

"**Bueno, si quieres, puedo acompañarte a tu casa"**

"**No entiendes, Danny, y…¿Qué hay de todo lo nuestro, que hay con eso ?**

"**Quedará en tu memoria, pienso" **

_Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar;  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual._

"**Podemos seguir siendo amigos, aunque sea?"**

"**No lo creo, Sam. No creo que todo sea como antes. Pero…gracias, y cuídate" **

"**No te vayas Danny, por favor!!"** – Gritó Sam al darse cuenta de que Danny se había dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar, y con tan pocas explicaciones dadas.

"**Lo lamento" **– Eso fue lo único que dijo, mientras se iba de aquel lugar. Sam, llorando, y explotando en ira, miraba cómo su figura se agitaba a lo lejos y desaparecía poco a poco. Al igual que desaparecían su felicidad, sus ilusiones, y sus esperanzas. Ella siempre supo que, para ser feliz, tendría que sufrir también en el amor. Pero nunca se imaginó que todo terminaría de tal forma.

_Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby _

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

**-------------_Fin del Flash back_**_-----------------_

"**Es inútil, la seguiré amando, siempre. Aunque nunca se lo diré. La amo demasiado como para dejar que la lastimen."**

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

Y así, bajó su cabeza. Se perdió técnicamente en su mundo de pensamientos, soñando con algún final feliz que definitivamente esa historia con Sam no conocería. Lloró; pero se dio cuenta de que con llorar no solucionaría nada. Estaba seguro de que Sam, la chica que le había robado el corazón, en esos momentos, estaría segura, sana y salva, al no estar expuesta a los fantasmas con quienes Danny a menudo se enfrentaba. Una y otra vez. A todo momento. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Ya nada le interesaba, menos, su propia seguridad. Se recostó más sobre aquel árbol y deseó que volviera la primavera. Definitivamente, la tristeza que él sentía y el clima no eran buena combinación. Miró su reloj. Era tarde. Tenía sueño. Entonces, trató de dormir, y pensó que lo mejor sería esperar. Y esperar, quizás, por un nuevo día.

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado. _

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado..._

-----------------------FIN----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, que les pareció? Dejen reviews, si?

_Está historia esta dedicada al chico que me robó el corazón hace tiempo, y que aún no se ha dado cuenta de nada, ni tampoco espero que lo sepa, ya que no nunca le interesaría a ningun ningun chico ._

Ahi tienen una idea de cómo está mi autoestima. Por eso, este fic tan…triste.


	2. Agradecimientos a los lectores

¡¡Hola !! Bueno, decidí escribir un capítulo más agradeciendo a las fantásticas personitas que se tomaron el trabajo de dejarle a esta historia un review. A ustedes, les quiero agradecer por haber leído mi Fanfic, y porque realmente me sentí mucho mejor luego de haberlas leído.

Por eso, quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**Karolina-Phantom: **Muchísimas gracias! Yo te admiro también a ti! De verdad, escribes muy muy muy bien, adoro tus fics….

**Ghost Steve : **Gracias, gracias, y muchas muchas gracias!!!! Gracias por el comentario acerca esta historia, y gracias también por tu consejo, debo admitir que me levantaste el ánimo!!!! 

**Ghostgirl16 : **Gracias por tu review!!! Muchas gracias también!!!

**Y esto es para todos: Muchas suerte y los mejores deseos de mi parte!!! Salu2 y hasta pronto!!!! **


End file.
